callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F.N.G./Original/Modern Warfare Remastered Transcript
Cutscene A satellite shows the world in the present day (2011). The Middle East and Russia are analyzed as war breaks out in the two areas. Gaz: Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15000 nukes at stake. Price: Just another day at the office. Khaled Al-Asad's profile is shown. Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. (Now) Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him. Price: And the bad news? Gaz: 'We've got a new guy joining us today fresh out of Selection. His name's Soap. ''The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in Credenhill, U.K. '''"F.N.G." 1 - 06:30:12 UK "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish is at an SAS training compound with Gaz in Credenhill, UK. Gaz: Good to see you mate. Take one of the rifles on the table. Soap grabs a G36C rifle. '' '''Gaz:' You know the drill. Go to station one and aim your rifle downrange. He reaches station one. Gaz: Now aim your rifle down range, Soap. Soap aims his weapon. Gaz: Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights. Soap shoots the targets. The player is asked if invert axis is needed. If yes... Gaz: Okay mate, one more time while aiming down your sights. Soap shoots the targets. Gaz: Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip. Soap shoots the targets from the hip. The player is noted the crosshair expands as he fires, the bigger the less accurate. Gaz: Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood. Soap shoots the targets behind the wood. Gaz: Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal.' '''Now I'm going (to) make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can. ''Xbox 360 and PS3 consoles only - the player is noted to pull LT/L1 to automatically switch to a nearby target. Gaz: As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight. Soap shoots the targets quickly as they appear one by one. If failed to hit the targets fast enough: Gaz: Too slow mate. Try again. Soap hits all the targets. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: You were too slow. Soap shoots targets quickly. If failed to hit the targets. Gaz: That was too slow, try it again. Soap hits the targets. Gaz: Proper good job mate! Now go get a side arm from the armory. Soap grabs a USP .45 pistol. Gaz: Good. Now switch to your rifle. Switches. '' '''Gaz:' Now pull out your side arm. Switches again. '' '''Gaz:' Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. All right Soap, come this way. Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon. Soap slices the watermelon with his combat knife. Gaz: Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! All good here Soap, report to Sergeant Newcastle (Original)/ Captain Price (Remastered). Soap exits the armoury and walks through an alley with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Soap approaches a truck, where Newcastle awaits at the demolitions station. Sgt. Newcastle: It's time for some fun with demolitions, mate. Pick up those frag grenades and get in the safety pit. If the player waits. Sgt. Newcastle: Get in the safety pit, Soap. The player collects the frags and walks into the safety pit, opposite a large empty stone building. Sgt. Newcastle: Now throw a grenade into windows two, three and four. The grenades are thrown into the windows. Sgt. Newcastle: Come back here, and pick up this grenade launcher. Soap collects an M4A1 Grenadier. Sgt. Newcastle: Now get back into the safety pit. Soap enters the safety pit. Sgt. Newcastle: Equip the grenade launcher. Fire at the wall with the number one on it. Soap fires. The grenade does not explode. Sgt. Newcastle: Notice it didn't explode. As you know, all grenade launchers have a minimum safe arming distance. Right, now pop a grenade into windows five, six and seven. Soap fires the grenades. Sgt. Newcastle: Now come back and pick up some C4 off the table. Soap collects the C4 Sgt. Newcastle: Equip the C4, Soap. It seems my ex-wife was kind enough to donate her car to furthering your education, Soap. Throw some C4 on the car. Soap tosses a C4 block onto the car. Sgt. Newcastle: Now place the C4 on the indicated spot. Soap places a C4 block on the car's glowing spot. Sgt. Newcastle: Now get a safe distance from the explosives. Soap retreats to beside Newcastle. Sgt. Newcastle: Fire in the hole! Soap detonates the C4. Sgt. Newcastle: Much improved. All right Soap, you passed the weapons evaluation. Now report to Mac on the obstacle course. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. Soap walks away from Newcastle and towards the obstacle course, where Mac stands on the large wooden platform, and three SAS troopers await the initiation. Mac: Well...it seems Miss Soap was kind enough to join us! Line up ladies! Go! This isn't a bloody charity walk - get your arses into gear! MOVE! Soap and the other clear the log balance beams and duck underneath the arches. Mac: Jump over those obstacles! Soap and the others reach a barbed wire obstacle, and go prone to crawl beneath it. Mac: You crawl like old people screw! I've seen Sandhurst Commandos run faster than you lot! Move move move! What's the matter with you? You all want to be R. T. U'd? Soap reaches the end of the course first. Mac: Oi, Soap! Captain Price wants to see you in Hanger One! You passed my little test, now get out of my sight! The others finally finish. Mac: The rest of you bloody ponces are going to run it again until I'm no longer embarrassed to look at you! The other SAS troops run back to the start. When approaching hangar number one, the door opens slowly and the player enters. In the hanger, a group of four men are waiting. Two of them face the player and the two others turn back to see. They all wear gas masks, except Captain Price. '' '''SAS:' It's the F.N.G. sir. Go easy on him sir, it's his first day in the regiment. Cpt. Price: Right. What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection? Soap, it's your turn for the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo-ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there. Soap climbs the ladder to the top of the course. Cpt. Price: Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs. Soap equips the inventory. If player does not have the MP5 out. Cpt. Price: Soap, equip your MP5. Soap equips the MP5. Cpt. Price: On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready. Soap grabs the rope, slides down, and begins the course. Cpt. Price: Go, go, go! Soap comes to the "bridge". Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Clears. Cpt. Price: Position 2 go! The player follows the red arrows and continues through the course. Cpt. Price: Hit the targets! Soap clears the room, passes a door and another door with Mess painted on it. Several other arrows are painted on the walls and on the floor. Cpt. Price: Flashbang through the door! Soap tosses a flashbang and covers as it explodes. Cpt. Price: Position 4! Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Position 5, go! Soap runs to a room when two targets pop up. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. Cpt. Price: Six, go! Soap arrives at a door which is exactly the same as the other that was passed before. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Flashbang, through the door! He throws a flashbang and two targets pop up. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Hit the targets! He shoots the targets. '' '''Cpt. Price:' Final position go! Sprint to the finish! Soap sprints to a red circle painted on the floor. Price remarks the player's performance depending on how well he does (complete the course in less than 20 seconds to get achievement: "New Squadron Record"). Cpt. Price: Pretty good Soap. But I've seen better.; Alright Soap, that's enough. You'll do. Climb up the ladder if you want an other go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for debrief. If the player decides to climb up and do it again. Cpt. Price: Replace any flashbangs you used. Grab the rope when you're ready. If the player finishes faster. Cpt. Price: '''That was better. Not great. But better.; That was an improvement, but it's not hard to improve on garbage. Try it again. If the player finishes slower. '''Cpt. Price: You're getting slower. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course.; Don't waste our time Soap, the idea is to take less time, not more. If the player finishes and beats Gaz's squadron record of 19 seconds. Cpt. Price: That's a new squadron record, Soap. Not bad at all. Soap walks to the monitors. Cpt. Price: Gentlemen, the cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed. The player decides the difficulty of choice.